


the candle burns brighter

by sacrosanct (Fractusfortis)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Life-Affirming Sex, post ep 119
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractusfortis/pseuds/sacrosanct
Summary: Death had never really frightened Beau, not really. She’d never really thought she’d live that long. Live fast, die young, and all that. But now, for the first time in her life, she has something to live for. She has a real family in the Mighty Nein. She has Yasha.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	the candle burns brighter

She’d played it off around the others. It had just been another crazy mishap in another crazy battle for the Nein. The group had mostly believed her without a second thought. She’d always been a great liar. But the truth was this: Sitting in the belly of that creature, its sickening muscle and flesh slowly suffocating her, the digestive bile beginning to turn her body to muck, Beauregard had never been more afraid to die.

Death had never really frightened Beau, not really. She’d never really thought she’d live that long. Live fast, die young, and all that. But now, for the first time in her life, she has something to live for. She has a real family in the Mighty Nein. She has Yasha.

Kind and beautiful Yasha, who is patiently waiting for Beau to finish with her bath and join her in the bed they now share. Beau chances a glance from the tub she’s been soaking in for the past half hour at the other woman. Yasha is propped up against the headboard, reading a book taken from the library floor, one hand absentmindedly playing with a strand of her now almost completely white hair. Beau finds herself overcome with longing, the distance between her and Yasha suddenly unacceptable, and she stands up abruptly in the tub. The hard slosh of water makes Yasha look up from her book, but she says nothing, just keeps her eyes on Beau as she pulls herself from the bath.

Beau hurriedly dries her naked body off and slips on Yasha’s extra sleep tunic . She pads over to the bed and climbs in beside Yasha, who has gone back to reading her book. Beau curls into her side and Yasha instinctively opens her arm to invite her closer. They stay like that for a few long moments, peaceful and still, save for the occasional turning of a page. Beau can almost feel the first touches of sleep behind her eyelids, despite everything, when Yasha closes the book and places it on the bedside table.

“Do you want to talk about it?”, Yasha says, voice gentle and just above a whisper, “We don’t have to, but ... I know today was rough for you.”

Beau responds by burrowing further into Yasha’s side, face pressed into the crook of her neck. She contemplates it for a moment, staying silent, but the memory of the creature, its arms, its teeth, its throat, the darkness and fear, weighs so heavy, she can’t help the words that spill out. “I was so scared.”

Yasha pulls her tighter, her other arm coming across her body to cradle Beau. “I was too. If there’s anything ... If there’s anything you need from me, to make it better, even just a little bit, tell me and I’ll do it.”

Beau throws her leg over Yasha’s and brings her thumb up to trace her tattoo, from chin to lip. “Just you”, she says and starts to grind her hips against Yasha, just to make sure she gets the message, “Pull me out again. Please.”

“Oh”, Yasha breathes, heavy with recognition, “You’re sure?”

Beau turns onto her back against the mattress, beckoning Yasha to follow. “Yes, Yasha. Please.”

Yasha follows dutifully, sitting on her knees while straddling Beau’s upper thighs, “Okay”. She rucks up Beau’s nightshirt, just to her waist. The low embers of arousal that had been burning within Beau since the fight flare at the feeling of being exposed to Yasha. It makes her want to spread her legs wider, offer herself more fully to the woman above her. “How do you want it?”, Yasha asks as she strokes her thumbs over Beau’s hipbones.

Beau grabs up at the fabric of Yasha’s tunic, pulling her down. “Want you here”, she explains as she begins to kiss Yasha deeply. They adjust their bodies for a bit, finding the most comfortable position, and then Yasha starts trailing her hand down the length of Beau’s lean body. She cups Beau’s mons, gives it a light squeeze, before stroking her fingers up and down the length of her. “Inside”, Beau whines after just a few passes of Yasha’s fingers over her opening.

“You’re not that wet, yet, Beau”. Beau huffs a disagreement. “Let me get you ready. Pain isn’t going to make you feel better right now. Trust me.” And Beau does. She lets Yasha expertly stroke her, circle her, coaxing sweet slick from her slit until she’s whining into her mouth. She’s throbbing now between her legs and she’s almost ready to start begging Yasha for more.

“I think you’re ready now”, Yasha says impishly, smiling against Beau’s kiss. Beau nips at her bottom lip in reprimand but tilts her hips up anyway, finding a more favorable angle for Yasha’s entry.

Yasha pushes two of her fingers, already slicked with dew, into Beau slowly, but steadily all the way to the knuckle. Beau groans and clutches her fingers against Yasha’s back, pulling at the fabric of her nightshirt. Yeah, she thinks, this is exactly what she needed. Her world narrows to just Yasha, on her and in her, everything else falling away. The room is silent except for Beau’s breathy moans and whines, and the rhythmic _schlick_ , _schlick_ , _schlick_ , of Yasha’s fingers moving in and out of her.

Yasha kisses her sweetly the whole time, pouring affection into it, as she attentively rubs Beau’s straining clitoris with her thumb. “Do you ... Is this what you needed, Beau?”, she breaks the kiss to ask, her hand not stopping its motions down below.

Beau wraps an arm around Yasha’s neck, pulls her down to press their foreheads together. “Yes”, she hisses out, “Feels really good, Yasha. You’re gonna make me come soon.”

“Good. Come whenever you want. It’s okay”, Yasha answers reassuringly and speeds up the ministrations of her thumb just a bit.

Beau feels her orgasm swelling, but it isn’t quite tipping over, she just needs a little push. “Yash, just a little harder. Please. I just need— oh, yes”, Beau trails off into a groan as Yasha moves her hand faster, just hard enough that her palm makes an barely audible clap as she impacts Beau’s cunt on the inward thrust.

Beau doesn’t last long after that. Her orgasm crashes through her and she pulls Yasha tight against her as the other woman holds her fingers still deep inside Beau’s channel. She absolutely loves the feeling of coming around Yasha’s strong fingers, gripping her tightly with the most intimate part of her.

Beau tries to milk every last drop of pleasure out of her aftershocks until she finally falls limp against the bed. Yasha pulls out slowly and sidles up close to Beau and pulls her tunic back down, waiting for her to come to lucidity.

“Feeling better?”, the aasimar asks softly as she smooths down a few renegade fly-aways on Beau’s hairline.

“Much. How knew sex could be a _healthy_ coping mechanism?”

Yasha laughs and presses a kiss against Beau’s temple. “I’m glad.” She then moves to extinguish the light on the bedside table.

“Hey, hey”, Beau interrupts and grabs Yasha’s arm, “What about you? I’m no pillow princess over here.”

Yasha resists and puts out the light anyway. She turns back to Beau and pulls her in close. “Don’t worry about it right now. We’re both exhausted. You can make it up to me in the morning if you still want to.”

Beau acquiesces and melts into her. “Okay. But I will definitely want to.”


End file.
